I'll Take You Up On That
by Kael Tavitian
Summary: Bakugou tutors a confused and lovestruck Kirishima. Kirishima lets his emotions get the better of him. Will the two of them survive this study session? Oneshot
"Katsuuuu..." Kirishima whined, the words on the page becoming a jumbled mess before his eyes. "This is so goddamn difficult!"

Katsuki Bakugou looked at his red-headed annoyance sprawled out on his bed, surrounded by study papers, and wondered why he had offered to tutor him in the first place. Leaning back in his office chair, he let out an exasperated sigh as he closed his eyes in frustration. "How many fucking times have I told you not to call me that stupid nickname?"

"But Katsuki," Kirishima began, resting his cheek on his palm as a smirk touched his features. "You DID promise to tutor me."

Katsuki opened one eye to glare at his so called 'study-partner'. A groan elicited from his lips as he stood. "Y'know what fuckmunch? You're a real goddamn hassle."

Kirishima poked his tongue out at his blonde-haired friend. "Yeah, yeah whatever. You love me man."

Katsuki felt his cheeks heating up at that. "Sh- shut the fuck up." Positioning himself so he could instruct Kirishima from the side, he lent over the side of the bed, evidently leaning over his friend's shoulder as well. Katsuki could smell the shampoo he used from such a close proximity. Strawberry scented, with a hint of cinnamon. It was glorious and he sure he felt 100 degrees hotter.

"-astu! Katsuki!" A sharp voice broke him out of his reverie.

"H-huh? What, shitty-hair?" Katsuki snapped.

"You spaced out for like, five minutes there. Are you okay?"

A soft hand was placed on his forehead, and Katsuki quickly jerked away. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"I dunno. You looked sick or something with the way your face is turning the same colour as my 'shitty hair'." Kirishima pointed out, a soft smile complementing his handsome features.

 _Wait, what?_ Katsuki thought in shock. _Handsome? Hair-for-brains… did I really just think he was handsome!?_

"Yo Katsuuuu!" Kirishima said teasingly. "What're you looking at me like that for? This is Japanese study, not anatomy."

Katsuki blushed at the fact that he had been caught out staring… again. "Nothing, Kirishima! Let's just fucking study alright!?" He leant over Kirishima's shoulder again, getting ready to tutor him like he'd never been tutored before. Katsuki _was_ about to tutor him into a puddle of blood. _Why does he make me feel this way? Why is my fucking heart beating so rapidly?_

Kirishima turned back to his study notes. "Alright, man…" he said with a hint of concern lacing his words. "Okay. So I'm having trouble with understanding the particles in this certain dialect. Why don't they use _–desu_ as much in this region?"

"Well, fuckmunch," Katsuki growled. "If you'd been paying attention in class, you'd have fucking learnt that this shit-" He pointed to the row of hiragana and kanji that was scrawled across the page. "Gosh your handwriting's fucking atrocious…" He muttered. _But it's strangely endearing… it matches his whole 'manly' shtick._

"Well, sorry!" Kirishima exclaimed. "It's hard for me to focus in class…" He glanced up at Bakugou, catching the furrowed brow and scowl that marred his beautiful face. He didn't want Bakugou to ask why, since the reason was because he got so distracted by his study partner. Kirishima had been crushing on Bakugou since they first met, and that was a secret he'd take to the grave.

Bakugou scoffed. "And why the fuck not, Eijirou?" He hoped his brash attitude covered for the fact that he _was_ concerned about Kirishima.

Kirishima's eyes went wide. _He used my first name…_

Bakugou's hand relaxed on the study paper in front of Kirishima, so now he was properly facing him - almost leaning over him - looking down at him. "Huh!? You gunna fucking answer me or n-!"

A pair of soft lips against his silenced his mini rant. Katuski, wide-eyed and genuinely shocked and surprised, took a few moments to process what was actually happening. He pulled back, but his face remained centimetres away from Kirishima's.

"What the fuck you fucking red-headed idiot…" Katsuki whispered, a mixture of emotions whirling inside his head. He knew one thing for sure, though. Kirishima looked so fucking _cute_. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink, and his lips were still half open from the kiss. He seemed just as shocked as Katsuki.

"Katsuki… shit…" Kirishima felt terrible. He'd acted out of pure emotion and hadn't thought about any repercussions. "Shit… I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me…" He lowered his head in dismay, waiting for the eventual outburst from Katsuki. A warm hand on his cheek forced him to look up at his friend. _Or they might not even be my friend anymore in a few minutes._

"Eijirou…" Katsuki began, oddly calm. "You fucking idiot…" He closed the gap between them, and kissed him. Raw emotion poured through his body, and he hoped Kirishima could feel it. Just how much he _wanted_ him. It was a strange feeling for Katsuki, but it felt so damn _right_.

After the initial surprise, Kirishima pushed back, relaxing into the kiss. After all this time, he could finally be at peace with himself. No more fearing about losing Katsuki.

And Kirishima could feel it; the love and care that was radiating from Katsuki. And he finally found himself feeling _comfortable_ with everything that was going on.

Katsuki felt Kirishima return the kiss, but was extremely surprised when he felt a teardrop slide over the hand that was placed on Kirishima's cheek. He pulled back from the kiss, not only because he was concerned about his friend, but he also needed time to breathe and process what had just happened. Katsuki's hand fell from Kirishima's cheek, and he looked on in concern as his red-headed idiot composed himself.

Kirisima opened his eyes and sniffled, feeling ashamed that he'd let his emotions get the better of him. He sat up, cross-legged, in front of Katsuki. "I-I'm sorry Bakugou." Kirishima wiped at his eyes and laughed bitterly. "I'm sure that wasn't very manly of me…" A light punch to the shoulder caused him to look up at Bakugou.

Katsuki smiled warmly at Kirishima – something he hardly ever did for _anyone_. "Eijirou… you _are_ a fucking idiot."

Kirishima chuckled at this. "I guess so…" A light kiss on his forehead threatened to make him tear up again. He felt Katsuki place his forehead against his, and Kirishima was suddenly staring into topaz coloured eyes. He felt like he'd get lost in them, with the amount of emotion they held.

"But you're _my_ fucking idiot."


End file.
